All Grown Up
by XoXKeii-chanXoX
Summary: Mai, just having a birthday, is 18 now and sitting at home bored when a package arrives containing various mementos of her parents. When she breaks down, who will be there to comfort her? Bad sum...just read. ONE-SHOT MaiXNaru. Enjoy!


_**Hi everyone! Just a little one-shot between Naru and Mai! Not a **__huge__** fan of the pairing, seeing as MaiXLin is my favorite, but thought it would be fun to try it. No flames for disliking the pairing, please! I don't dislike it, but don't enjoy reading it because it's too common. I like uncommon things. But, hopefully I'll be able to write a small NaruXMai one-shot for your entertainment. So, without further adue, I give you 'All Grown Up'. Enjoy!**_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Ghost Hunt, sadly.**_

* * *

><p>I sipped my tea silently as I watched the snow fall lightly on the streets below from my apartment window. My birthday had just recently passed, as I was now 18 and a full adult. The gang at SPR even threw me a little office party to celebrate the occasion (not quite sure where they had heard when my birthday was, however). That was a couple days ago. I now sat in my apartment, sporting a light, blue-colored sweater and a knee-length denim skirt. SPR was closed for the day, and there was nothing to do. I glanced over at my cell phone sitting on a nearby desk and decided to call someone. I needed <em>something<em> to do. I picked it up and dialed Bou-san's number. It rang a couple times, before turning over to voicemail. I decided not to leave a message and hung up quickly. I attempted several of the other members of SPR, but none of them seemed to be home. I slumped back down in my chair. I moaned loudly in boredom.

"Where is everyone…it's January 19th on a Saturday afternoon. They can't _all_ be busy…" I trailed off as a knock emitted from the front door. I quickly got up, setting my tea on a nearby table, and answered the door.

"Mai Taniyama?" The delivery girl asked. I nodded. "Sign here please."

"What is it?" I asked.

"Not quite sure." She replied. "But, the sender wanted us to keep it on hold for quite some time and requested that we deliver it on the 16th, but we were backed up a bit. So, I apologize for the late delivery." I waved it off.

"It's fine. Thank you." I said. I signed the required papers needed to assure that the package was delivered before dismissing the woman. It was quite the sizable box, as I need to strain slightly to hold it. I took it over to the floor in front of the window and placed it gently on the floor. I opened the box to reveal a note sitting directly on top. I read it as I observed the many items in the box along with it:

_Dearest Mai,_

_You're finally 18 and ready to take on anything life can throw at you. And, I know you'll be able to handle it. I'm sure you're wondering how the package managed to reach you after your father and I passed. Well, I knew that my life was coming to an end soon, and wanted to make sure you had things to remember how much your father and I loved you. You've become so strong the last few years we held you. I'm so sorry that we had to leave you, but you must always remember that your father and I loved you more than you could've ever imagined. Always remember to keep moving forward with life, and let nothing stand in your path. We love you so much, and hope you the best._

_love__,_

_Mother and Father_

I was in tears by this point, as I began taking out the various items that were neatly placed in the box. I pulled out many special mementos of my parents, items they held dear to each other. I found a large photo album filled with various pictures of my childhood, and my parents' as well when they were growing up. I placed the items back in the box neatly, closed it up, and curled in a ball in front of the window. I sobbed loudly.

"Why…Why did you have to leave me…" I laid there for the longest time before I heard soft footsteps come up beside me. I opened my eyes and saw Naru kneeling down beside me. He placed a gentle hand on my shoulder.

"Mai…" He said quietly. I sat up quickly, wiping the tears from my face.

"Naru…!" I quietly exclaimed. "What is it? Is there a case?" I asked, still hiccupping through some silent tears. He shook his head.

"Idiot…" He helped me to my feet. "It's alright if you want to cry." He placed his hands on my shoulders. I felt my tears welling up again as I dived into his chest, sobbing quietly. He placed his arms around me as I did so. We stayed like that for some time, before I pulled away slowly, wiping the remaining tears from my eyes.

"I'm sorry…I probably shouldn't be making such a fuss over this…" I said weakly.

"It's one thing when you cry as a sign of weakness. But, showing tears when you care about something is entirely different." He replied stoically. I smiled sadly. He took my hand in his. "Would you care to join me for a date down at the local diner?" I stared at him blankly.

"S-sure…" I stuttered. He smirked.

"Idiot…" He said before leaning down and kissing me softly on the lips. I froze, a blush now forming on my face. He pulled away after a few seconds. "Shall we get going?" He asked. I nodded, grabbed my coat and other winter attire, before wrapping my arm in his and exiting my apartment.

"Thank you, Naru." I said quietly. He nodded before replying with a smile,

"Happy Birthday, Mai."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Gah! So much fluffiness! And so short…Sorry 'bout that. I also know that Naru is quite OOC. As I said, I'm not so fond of the MaiXNaru pairing. Hope you at least enjoyed all the fluffiness in this story. R&amp;R, comment, and criticize. Ciao! ^_^<strong>_


End file.
